Photograph
by skygemsx
Summary: a Skimmons breakup AU. oneshot. tumblr prompt.


**A/N: Hey guys, this is a prompt by tumblr user tragicashwritingprompts and I see it on aconfederacyofscript's post. So here it is, hope you guys like it! :)**

 _ **Prompt: "today was the first family gathering I've been to since we broke up and my little cousin that absolutely adored you asked where you were and I had to lock myself in the bathroom and sit in the tub for a half an hour and look through a folder on my phone of pictures I took of you to feel okay again" AU**_

 **Reviews and favs are appreciated, happy reading! :)**

It's a foggy day and everybody is staying inside of Grammy's house. The parents are circling in front of the fireplace while drinking their Earl Greys and eating Aunt Augusta's raspberry scones. Me and my other cousins are in the living room, Alex,Johnny and Peter are playing Monopoly while Heather and Ronnie are strumming their guitars, jamming together. And I am sitting by the window, looking at the cloudy weather outside and the rain is starting to fall. At first it is only a little bit of drops here and there but it starts raining harder and harder. As I was lost in my thought, watching the rain pouring down outside, I felt a nudge on my back. When I turn back, my youngest cousin, Anna, hands me a hot cholocate with marshmallow.  
"May I sit with you, Jemmy?" she asks.  
"Of course, you silly, come here," I answers, patting the seat beside me.  
Anna then struggles to get to the seat because she is too short to reach the high seat, it makes me smile a little and so I carry her and places her beside me.  
"Thank you," Anna thanks me as she scoots closer to me.  
We sit in silence for a while and then Anna points outside the window.  
"Look," she says as her little index finger points upwardly.  
"What?" I try to look at what she is pointing.  
"Sky cries," Anna still points to the sky.  
"It's called rain, Anna, this is what happens when the water evaporates from the seas then it is condensed to the clouds, and so the water needs to get back to land so it rains," I explain patiently.  
"Wow, you are smart, Jemmy," Anna smiles as she claps her hand then she continues, "sky is your friend right, I know sky,"  
"What? What do you mean Anna?" my brows creases at Anna's statement.  
" sky, your friend, sky. Are you not friend anymore with sky?" she inquires as she points upward again.  
"Oh,well," I was at loss of a word here, "How could she remember her?" I think to myself.  
"Well.. Skye is busy, she is still my friend though," I am really not sure too by this statement.  
"Ooh, when can I meet her again? I miss Skye! I like her sooo much!" Anna inquires.  
"I don't know, I'm not really sure," I answers Anna.  
"Make sure she comes here again, okay! I can't wait to see Skye!" Anna grins cheekily as she hops along to the fireplace.  
"I wish she can comes here again," I whispers as I feel my inside tigthens. This is the first family gathering I attend since we brokeup. I feel myself teared up at the memory of Skye. Of how she used to come to the family gatherings, how she was patient with Uncle Bernie's non-stop football talking, how she used to play with Anna even though she was tired, how she used to hang out and jammed with the rest of my cousins. My family loves her and me too. I loves her, but it was too late for me to say it. It was all my fault that she is not here beside me now, holding me in her arms, watching the rain pouring down and just snuggle until it's supper time.  
"Jemma, you okay?" Heather asks me. Her question startles me and I turn toward her.  
"I'm… I'm okay, need to go. Bathroom." I choke as I hurriedly walks to the bathroom.  
As soon as I locked the bathroom door I slump against the door, and I let out all of the tears I hold.  
I miss her, I bloody miss my ex and our breakup is my fault. I feel that someone is clenching my heart until it hurts so much and I've got no air to breathe left. Sitting on the tub, I take a deep breath as I pull out my phone. I swipe the lock screen and open my gallery. Then I open the folder that I swore I would never look at again. But how could I resist it when I miss her terribly? I tap on the folder and hundreds of pictures of us are on the screen. There are some photos of Skye alone that she does not even know I took it. Then there are some silly selfies we took and there are hundreds of them. Pictures of us on our first date, our first anniversary, our holiday, our family gathering and the list goes on. And there is a candid picture of us that Fitz probably took, Skye was concentrating on her laptop and I was watching her. I am surprised on how I watch her, the way I look at her startles me because then I realize that I love her since then and I never put it in words. The next picture is me and Skye sleeping next to each other, she was holding me in her arms and I rested my head on her chest. In that moment I realize that's how I wanted to wake up everyday, in her arms. The last picture in the album was of Skye, she was looking at the camera with love, smiling and she held a sign in her hand saying, "I love you Jemma Simmons, my one and only beautiful biochemist,". I smiled as I feel tears rolling down my cheek. However, this picture calms me down, even though only for a while. For I know that tonight I won't be able to sleep without thinking about her again.

 _"we keep this love in a photograph, we made this memories for ourselves, where our eyes are never closing, hearts are never broken and time's forever frozen still,"_  
-Photograph by Ed Sheeran-


End file.
